No-One-Can-Hear
by egoist Akkai
Summary: 10 lat wprzód do nie tak cudownej przyszłości. I moja jej wizja.


Kto mógł się cieszyć z kosmicznych fajerwerków, wówczas gdy rzędy ławek w przestrzeni niebieskiej zapełniały wyłącznie lód i ogień? Kto mógł odgadnąć, że pierwszy odważny płaz wypełznie z przybrzeżnych wód i zrobi nie tylko mały kroczek, lecz wielki krok na długiej drodze wiodącej do naczelnych, dumnie ogarniających wzrokiem początek tej drogi? oklaski dla Wielkiego Wybuchu rozległy się dopiero w piętnaście miliardów lat po tym, jak nastąpił.

~~*~~

Kiedy ktoś mówi ci, że umierasz, czujesz się jak pyłek zdmuchnięty z płaszcza jakiegoś olbrzyma, który dzielnie dźwiga świat na swoich ramionach. I z niewiadomo jakiego powodu, nagle ten pyłek zaczął mu ciążyć. Ciążył tak bardzo, że uznał w końcu, iż nie ma dla niego miejsca, w jego ciężkiej egzystencji. Jeden podmuch wiatru z hukiem zamknął okno. Rześkie powietrze wpadło i oblepiło ściany, wypełniło każdy skrawek wnętrza swoja ożywczą energią.

Pierwszą reakcją był pierwotny i dziki strach. Paraliżujący każdy kawałek ciała. Ciała, które po latach wiernej służby, w końcu odmówiło dalszej współpracy. Nikt nie powiedział ile mam czasu. Kwestia tygodni, miesięcy, albo cudu. Nagle zapragnąłem Wierzyc w cuda. Czyż mało ich widziałem? Dla nas, koszykarzy z Shutoku, dla których koszykówka została wzniesiona na zupełnie nowy poziom cuda są codziennością. Tak chcesz myśleć. Ale obok tych cudów, widzisz tez pola śmierci. Tych wszystkich co odeszli oczekując na spektakularny cud. Kiedy, życie zaczyna ci przeskakiwać przed oczami, jedynym łącznikiem między tobą a światem, jest trzymająca cie kurczowo ręka przyjaciela, który cały czas jest gdzieś tam obok. Tylko ona pozwala ci utrzymać resztki godności.

~~*~~

- Rak.  
- Tak mi przykro Takao.  
- To nie twoja wina Shin-chan. Niczyja wina. To tylko ja się psuje.  
- Zrobię wszystko…  
- Wiem.

`Czytałem kiedyś książkę o życiu po śmierci. Jestem ciekaw, co spotkam po drugiej stronie. Będzie tak bajkowo i pięknie, jak w baśniach? Czy tak, jak dziewczynka z zapałkami, zostanę poprowadzony, wprost do raju, przez osobę, którą kochałem, a która odeszła przede mną? A może po prostu nie będę czuł już nic? Może powrócę, albo zdecyduję się pozostać? Te pytania błądzą po mojej głowie, bezskutecznie szukając w niej odpowiedzi. Desperacko, staram się dowiedzieć, co będzie dalej. Co będzie potem? I choć ta kwestia nie pozwala mi często zasnąć, to wcale nie chcę szybko znaleźć rozwiązania.`

Pamiętam czasy, kiedy byłem małym chłopcem. Lubiłem siadać w długie zimowe wieczory przy z gazetami i czytać o tych wszytkich niesamowitych Cudach. Do tej pory gdy zamykam oczy, czuje zapach i smak gorącej czekolady, która przyjemnie rozlewała się po całym ciele. Ciepło i bezpieczeństwo. Dom.

Zawsze marzyłem o własnym domu, a tak długo nie mogłem go znaleźć. Rozejrzałem się po otaczającej przestrzeni. Spojrzałem na pustą torbę, rozwieszony na krześle strój z dziesiątką. Moją piłkę do kosza. Czy to tam znalazłem spokój? Mój wzrok spoczął na pianinie stojącym w rogu pokoju. Nie raz siadaliśmy razem. Lubiłem patrzeć jak jego długie delikatne palce pląsają po białych klawiszach…Raz spokojnie, melancholijnie…innym razem podrygując wesoło…Kochałem słuchać jak gra. Godzinami siedziałem z głową wspartą na jego ramieniu i słuchałam…

Każdy mebel, każde zdjęcie, każdy…wszystko na co patrzyłem było kawałkiem naszej historii. Chciałem sięgnąć po kubek z herbata, ale zamiast tego opadłem na dywan. Kiedy tracisz kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, ogarnia cię bezsilność. Wtedy wiesz, że to początek końca. Nie pytaj skąd wiesz. Po prostu wiesz.

Dywan... to na nim kochaliśmy się po raz pierwszy. To było sześć lat temu. Niespodziewane i gwałtowne uczucia wybuchły jak wiosenna burza. Czas chyba stanął w miejscu. Wskazówki zegara zamilkły wobec majestatu dopełniającej się miłości. Nic się nie liczyło jak tamta chwila. Ona zmieniła wszystko. Ona zmieniła nas.

~~*~~

Patrzyliśmy na siebie bez słowa. Jemu było chyba jeszcze trudniej niż mi. Sporo w życiu przegrał. Tak wiele przeszedł. Zasłona nieszczęścia przykryła go nocą jak kir czarna na długo. Tyle lat walczyłem, żeby pokazać mu słonce. Teraz znów zostanie sam. Dostrzegłem nowa bruzdę, na pooranym przez stres czole. To była moja bruzda. Moja prywatna.

Jest przy mnie cały czas. Wie, że tego właśnie oczekuje. Oddech miał ciężki i urywany, chyba powoli do niego docierało, że to już koniec. Tak bardzo chciałem, go przytulić, powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Ale to by było kłamstwo. On doskonale poznał potęgę życia i śmierci i żadne z nas nie mogło zaprzeczyć rzeczywistości. Może nie chcieliśmy przeczyć? Może obydwoje mięliśmy nadzieję, ze jeszcze się wszystko ułoży? Naturą człowieka jest walka. Chociażby była beznadziejna, skazana na klęskę, to jednak w obliczu śmierci nikt nie jest w stanie złożyć broni. Bo czyż poddanie się nie jest śmiercią samą w sobie? Właśnie tego nauczyliśmy się po raz pierwszy. Dziesięć lat temu, no sportowej hali.

Poczułem jak ściska moją dłoń.  
- Jak się czujesz? –spytał, tak jakby odpowiedź na to pytanie mogłaby cos zmienić.  
Co ja mu miałem powiedzieć? Że śmierć wcale nie jest taka zła? Jest. To jak skok na nieznaną wodę, kiedy nie umiesz pływać. Miałem mu opowiedzieć o bólu, jaki odczuwam każda, komórka ciała? O strachu, który nawiedza mnie jak tylko zamykam oczy? Śmierć pozostanie śmiercią, nawet jeśli osoba, którą kochasz trzyma cie za reke. Można godnie żyć. Ale nigdy nie można godnie umierać. Bo cos, co nigdy nie zostało zgłębione przez ludzki umysł, nie może stać się ludzkie.  
- Dobrze.

~~*~~

Resztki słońca wpadały przez otwarte okno, tworząc przyjemna poświatę. Zasłony, rozchylały się, tak jakby jeszcze raz, być może po raz ostatni, chciały zaprosić mnie do spojrzenia na ten świat. Chciałem uciec i biec ile sił w nogach. Oddychać morskim powietrzem gdy będziemy biec plażą, grać przez cały mecz jak On, nigdy nie zejść z boiska, zdobyć piętnaście punktów pod rząd i spojrzeć na tych z Rakuzana z góry. Chciałem jeszcze tak wiele.

Shintaro siedział na łóżku i pieszczotliwie głaskała moja dłoń. Był silny. Słyszałem sącząca się z radia muzykę, ale za nic w świecie nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć kto śpiewa tą piosenkę. Zacząłem płakać. Nie mogłem już dłużej udawać. Płakałem za wszystkim co tutaj zostawię. Przed oczami miałem każdą rzecz, która była dla mnie ważna. Odniesione sukcesy w drużynie z liceum, nowe perspektywy czekające w lidze, każdego z graczy, którzy byli dla mnie rodziną. Siedziałem na ławce w parku wpatrując się falującą toń turkusowego stawu. Trzymałem w dłoniach piłkę, która była moją pierwszą, ta pomarańczowo-czarna z poździeranymi liniami. Pakowałem gumki dla kolegi z drużyny, na gwiazdkę. Trzymałem za rękę zielonookiego mężczyznę. Mężczyznę mojego życia.

Płakałem. Tak strasznie płakałem.

Wiem, że nadszedł czas pożegnania, ale wiem też, że nie jestem sam. Łzy odpłynęły, a wraz z nimi ból i strach. Przeszedłem przez życie z wysoko uniesionym czołem i tak też to życie chcę zakończyć. Niczego nie musze żałować i myśl ta napawa mnie dumą i przynosi spokój moim udręczonym myślom. Jedyne co teraz się liczy, to promyk słońca nieśmiało wdzierający się przez okno i rozświetlający twarz mężczyzny, który cały czas jest przy mnie. Obiecałem mu, że będę czekać. Obiecałem, że w naszym mieszkaniu tam na górze, będzie pianino i szafki na te twoje pierdoły. I butelka Whiskey czekająca na Kise, który czasem lubi wpaść bez zapowiedzi. A on, mimo, że nie wierzył w nic prócz swojego znaku, nagle chyba chciał w coś Wierzyc. Wiem, że będzie mu ciężko tutaj samemu, ale bardzo chcę żeby był szczęśliwy. Nie życzę sobie, żeby ktokolwiek po mnie płakał.

Kiedy umieramy – jest tak jak wtedy, gdy wszystkie nasze zagrania są już umieszczone na rolce  
taśmy filmowej, a stroje z drużyny wyrzucone i spalone– stajemy się fantomami we wspomnieniach naszych potomków. Stajemy się wtedy upiorami, mój drogi, stajemy się mitem, cudownymi bohaterami. Ty właściwie stałeś się nim już wcześniej niż ja. Ale na razie wciąż jesteśmy ze sobą, wciąż razem jesteśmy przeszłością, odległą przeszłością. Pod kopułą mitycznej  
przeszłości wciąż jeszcze słyszę twój głos.


End file.
